Battleship
by EpicnessAndThenSome
Summary: SkyeWard Librarians AU. When Grant invites his co-worker Skye over for a movie night, things get steamy. *Rated M for strong sexual content* ONE-SHOT


**AN: Hey! Here's a little smutty AU I've been working on for a while. Hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

"Stop, you're gonna break it!" Skye protested as she watched her co-worker repeatedly click the button on the mouse, with far more force than was necessary.

"The stupid thing isn't working!" Grant replied, pushing the offending object away from himself and leaning back in his chair. "I just want to open up the catalogue to see if that movie _Battleship_ is checked out or not. I'd kindda like to watch it."

Skye came around to his side of the circulation desk and reached around to the back to the computer. She fiddled with one of the wires for a second, then jiggled the mouse a bit. The cursor leapt across the screen and she took a step back, smirking. "See, this is why you're in charge of the shelves, and I'm in charge of the computer lab."

"What? But how did you… You know what, I don't even care. It works, and that's all that matters."

"So, is it in?" Skye asked, perching on the corner of the desk. It was the middle of the afternoon on a weekday, which meant that all the older kids were at school, and all the young kids and senior citizens were at home taking naps, so the library was pretty much empty except for one or two random visitors wandering around.

Grant used the now-functional mouse to open up the library catalogue, typed in the title, and hit search. "Yeah, looks like it is." A few more keystrokes and he had the DVD on hold, to make sure that it wouldn't get checked out before he could get it on his lunch break.

"Well enjoy it," Skye said. "I've heard good things. Maybe once you bring it back I'll give it a shot."

"Or you could come over to my place and watch it with me tonight" Grant suggested. His face felt hot and he could feel his heart thumping in his chest as she looked at him, as he waited for her answer.

Finally, after what seemed like ages (although in reality was only a couple of seconds), Skye smiled. "Sounds like fun. I have a bag of chips and some peanut M&Ms at home. I'll stop and grab them after shift, and then I'll come over."

"Great!" Grant was sure he looked like an idiot, grinning from ear to ear. He quickly grabbed one of the bits of paper and a pencil that was next to the computer for writing down the call codes of books and wrote down his address and, as an afterthought, his cell phone number, and handed it to her. "Um, I put my number on there too, just in case you can't find it or something."

"My car has a GPS, but I'll hold onto it anyways." She looked like she was about to say something else, but just then a woman came up to the desk to ask Grant for help finding a book, and Skye remembered that one of the computers in the lab would probably be finished its reboot, so she ran off to take care of that.

After that, school let out and all of the kids came flooding into the library, keeping both Skye and Grant in their respective sections. Of course, as Grant walked by the computer lab later, he couldn't help but notice how flattering Skye's dress pants were as she bent down to help a kid with his project. He shook it off and got back to work though. She probably didn't even think of him like that.

A bit later still, after the after-school rush had ended (although the library was still plenty busy), Skye took a glance out into the stacks and found herself a bit distracted when she noticed the hem of Grant's shirt lifting a bit to expose a sliver of his lower back as he replaced a book on the top shelf. Of course, some middle-schooler chose then to crash his system which took her attention away from him and onto recovering his files… It was probably for the best though. He wouldn't be interested in someone like her.

The rest of the evening flew by, and Skye was announcing the closure of the library before she knew it. Finally, everyone was out, and the two librarians met up again as they locked the library doors.

"Right, so I'll be over in like, half an hour, forty-five minutes tops. You checked out the movie, right?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, I got it. See you soon!" They parted ways and each got in their cars.

When Skye got home, she quickly set out the snacks on the counter so that she wouldn't forget them, and then quickly ran up to her bedroom. She changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of black yoga pants and a purple long-sleeved shirt with a plunging neckline. Then she let her hair out of the bun she kept it in for work, spritzed a bit of perfume on her neck, and touched up her lip gloss. She took a second to assess herself in the mirror, then went back downstairs, grabbed the food, and climbed back into her car.

Meanwhile, Grant didn't drive straight home. He quickly stopped at the store and ran in to buy a bottle of wine. Nothing too special, just a bottle of Merlot. Skye struck him as a red wine kind of girl and, besides, he wouldn't have time to chill a bottle of white. This way he could just pretend that it had been sitting in his cupboard all along. With that errand done, he continued back to his house and pulled into the garage, leaving the driveway free for Skye. He went inside, made sure the porch light was on, and put his purchase in the pantry. Then, he threw the bag and receipt in the garbage and ran upstairs to get changed. He took off his dress pants, waistcoat, and buttonup shirt, and threw on a pair of dark jeans and a form-fitting grey shirt. Then he pulled the DVD out of his bag, grabbed a couple of blankets from the closet at the end of the hall, and brought it all downstairs to his living room. He threw one of the blankets over the back of his armchair, and the other over the back of the sofa. He put the DVD on the shelf next to the DVD player and, as a last thought, grabbed the febreeze out of the bathroom and gave the room a couple of spritzes.

Next, he went back to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, but instead noticed all the dirty dishes in the sink. That wasn't a good impression. Quickly, he grabbed the dish sponge and soap and started washing, but as he was washing the very last thing, the water hit the pot lid at the wrong angle and soaked him. Grant swore and turned the water off before drying his hands and then pulling the shirt off. He started towards the stairs to get a new shirt, but just as his foot hit the bottom step, the doorbell rang. Grant swore again. He couldn't keep her waiting while he got changed. Sheepishly, he opened the door.

Skye raised an eyebrow at the shirtless man in front of her. "I'm sorry, I was washing a couple dishes and I sprayed myself and I was just about to go grab a new shirt when you got to the door" Grant explained.

"It's okay you goof" Skye laughed as she came inside. Grant closed the door behind her.

"Um, yeah. I'm just going to go get changed. Um, the living room is in there" he said, pointing.

"Perfect. Do you want me to grab a bowl from the kitchen for the chips?"

"Uh, yeah, sounds good." His face flushed, Grant ran upstairs to his room while Skye sauntered off in the other direction.

When he came back downstairs sporting a black tee shirt a few minutes later, Skye was already settled on the sofa, the chips and M&Ms in bowls on the coffee table.

"Hey, I have a bottle of Merlot in my pantry that I've been meaning to get to for a while. Should I pop it open?"

"For sure! Do you want me to set up the movie?"

"Yeah, you'll probably be able to figure out my entertainment system faster than I could anyways" he laughed.

Skye grinned as she got up to put in the DVD, and Grant went off to get the wine. When he came back, Skye had the movie all ready to go, and he handed her a glass before joining her on the sofa, while keeping a respectful amount of space between them. He reached for the remote and pressed play, but as the opening sequence began, Skye spoke up.

"Do you mind if I turn off the lights? It's glaring on the screen."

"Yeah, go ahead."

Skye got up and hit the switch, then came back and plopped down on the couch… significantly closer to him than she had been a moment ago.

It wasn't long before Skye started laughing at what seemed to Grant to be a very serious scene. "What?" he asked.

"They're… They're showing this communication transmission as a big beam of light!" she laughed. "Transmissions like that, you can't see them. It's so absurd!"

"It's a movie, Skye. They bend the rules sometimes."

"Yeah, okay, I'll shut up." She had been leaning forward as she spoke, but settled back into the sofa to continue watching. As she did so, she subtly shifted a few inches over, edging just a little bit closer to Grant. If he noticed, he didn't say anything about it.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the pair watched the film, but when the actual military tactics started, it was Grant's turn to laugh.

"What?" This turn it was Skye's turn to ask.

"This is SO not how the military works!" he exclaimed.

"How would you know?"

"I used to be in the military, trust me, I know."

"Wait, what?"

"After I graduated high school, I joined the Army. I was an artillery soldier for four years, but the job has risks and I got hurt. Honourable discharge, and a hell of a scar."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Some flying shrapnel cut me open just above my hip, right across to my sacrum. Missed my spine by less than half an inch. I had to go to rehab for a while, and I'm fine now, but the doctors said that returning to active duty could affect it and make it worse, so I had to find something new."

"Does it make me a bad person if I say I'm glad?" Skye asked.

"Depends on why you feel that way."

"If you hadn't been hurt, you wouldn't have come to work at the library. Not meeting you would have kindda sucked…"

Grant was silent for a moment before finally looking up from his lap and into her eyes. "Ever since the incident, I've been pissed. Felt like my life had been taken away from me. That was my life, you know? But… When you put it that way, well, for the first time since it happened, I'm glad too."

Skye held his gaze for a moment longer before slowly leaning towards him. Grant's breath caught in his throat, and he reached out to grab her neck, pulling her towards him as their lips crashed together. It didn't take long for the intensity of the kiss to deepen, and Skye was soon in his lap.

"Can we go upstairs?" she whispered into his neck as she kissed him there. Grant didn't say anything in response, just held onto her as he stood up and carried her up to his room. Skye's fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt as he carried her up the stairs, and she let her fingers roam across his toned torso as she continued kissing his neck and collarbone. On the very last step, her lips grazed over a spot just behind his ear and Grant moaned. Skye giggled mischievously and proceeded to give that spot her attention, rubbing her tongue across the sensitive skin as she kissed it, biting gently, sucking on the skin just hard enough to leave a mark.

"Skye…" she could hear the arousal in his voice; it was so much deeper, huskier than it normally was. Grant picked up his pace, all but jogging down the hallway and into his bedroom. He gently tossed Skye onto the giant bed, and then threw himself after her, catching himself on his forearms to hover just above her, while effectively trapping her beneath him. He kissed her lips once, then again, before moving over to her jawline and then down her neck to her collarbone, and slowly, kissing his way along the neckline of her shirt.

Skye's hands were at the hem of his shirt once more, but this time she grabbed onto it and pulled it up and over his head. She threw it carelessly onto the floor, and allowed Grant to do the same with hers. They were both sitting then, face to face, and he reached out to pull her towards him. One hand wrapped around behind her back, and the other caressed her cheek gently as he kissed her. When they broke away, Skye's mouth fell open as her bra fell off.

"Seriously? One handed release? Smooth…" Grant just laughed and threw the bra onto the floor with their shirts, then grabbed one of Skye's breasts in each hand. His thumbs traced circles around her nipples and, when he brought his mouth to one of them to suckle it gently, it became Skye's turn to moan. She leaned back against the pillows and ran her fingers over his muscular shoulders as he kissed her. He left a line of kisses under each of her breasts, then down her torso, and a trail of them along stomach, just above the waistband of her pants.

His hands left her breasts then and moved down to her pants. He passed his attentions for a moment and looked up, meeting her eyes. Skye held his gaze for a second, then smiled and gave a slight nod. Grant grinned and pulled down both her pants and underwear at the same time to reveal every last inch of her. He moved slowly, oh so slowly, his eyes drinking in every inch of the perfect form he'd been imagining for months. At last he pulled the pants completely off and threw them into the growing clothes pile on the floor, and he delicately ran his fingers up her legs, starting at her ankles, moving upwards at the same agonizingly slow speed that he had pulled her pants down. His fingertips traced across her shins, slid down to caress her calves, then back up over her knee to dance up the insides of her thighs. He could see the wetness already forming at her opening, but stopped his fingers just inches from it.

Skye, who had been expecting something completely different, was needless to say more than a little bit surprised when she suddenly found him hovering over her once more, his face right above hers. She was about to protest his abandonment, but when she opened her mouth to complain, a gasp was all that came out in its stead. Grant had taken the opportunity to balance himself on one arm; his other hand had snaked back between her legs, and his fingers pushed into her when she was least expecting it. As Skye gasped, Grant took her lips in his and stifled her moans as he continued sliding two of his fingers in and out of her slit. His thumb found her clitoris and began tracing circles around it, causing her back to arch up and her chest to push against his. He could feel every muscle in her body tensing up, could feel her breath hitching against his lips, and he crooked his finger to just the right angle inside of her, sending her over the edge.

He had expected her to be a screamer. Not that he'd given it much thought, of course, but she just… seemed like the kind of girl who would be a screamer. She wasn't. As Skye climaxed, she grabbed onto him, pulling him against her body, pressing her face into his neck. A couple of moans escaped her, but for the most part she was silent. Grant could feel her struggling to pull in breath as the ecstasy racked through her body, could feel the O of her mouth and he silently vowed to see her face the next time she came. And then just like that, she went limp in his arms, panting and almost laughing.

"Oh my god, Grant. Fuck!" she breathed. He climbed off of her, laid down next to her to give her a second to collect herself, but she wasn't having any of it. Immediately she was on top of him, not hovering as he had been, but actually sitting on him, straddling him. Most of her weight was on his hip bones, and the rest of her torso lined up along his, leaving her lips right at his chin level. She kissed along the underside of his jaw before sliding herself down his body while staring him in the eyes. Hell, she could probably finish him off with those eyes alone, Grant thought. She was sitting upright on his thighs now, which not only gave him a fantastic view of her chest, but also put her in the perfect position to undo his pants. She undid the belt buckle and slid the leather strap out from the belt loops, but didn't undo the button of the pants themselves just yet. First, she bent over and ran her lips along the defined V that traced his hips before disappearing beneath his waistband. When she reached the bottom, she once again chose a singular spot to devote her attention too and left what would soon become another mark on his skin. The one that she had left on his neck was for everyone to see, but this one, this one was hers alone.

Finally, when she could feel his erection pressing hard against his pants, she undid the button and then took the zipper in her teeth and pulled it down, yanking down the garment with her hands to release his member.

"Do you have protection?" she asked.

Grant nodded. Skye climbed off of him and he quickly kicked his pants the rest of the way off before crawling across the bed to reach into his bedside table. As he did, Skye got a brief glimpse of the scar he'd mentioned earlier. It sent a slight shudder through her. On one hand, she hated that he'd been that close to death. On the other hand, for some reason she found the scar incredibly sexy. She was snapped out of her thoughts as he turned back around, the small square wrapper in hand.

"Let me" she said. Grant happily handed over the packet and they both resumed their previous positions. Skye quickly gave the packet a gentle pinch, insuring that there was still air in there and that it hadn't been damaged in any way. It was fine. With that out of the way, she brought the packet up to her mouth and gently tore it open with her teeth, while carefully avoiding tearing the condom. Then she took the condom in her mouth, her lips forming an O around the edges, and leaned down to his erection. She used her tongue to press the tip of the condom securely against his head, then used her lips to gently roll the rest of it down his shaft. Once it was in place, she started back up at the tip again and brought her mouth down around him once more, getting all the air bubbles out of the latex barrier, and making Grant moan as her lips worked around him.

Finally, she slid back up towards his face, but let one hand snake its way back down between their legs to grab his member and guide it to her slit. She ran his head around her opening twice, teasing him, before finally slipping it inside and thrusting to fill herself with him.

Grant's strong hands gripped her hips and helped guide her thrusts as she rode him. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as Skye tilted her pelvis up by a few degrees, changing the angle at which he entered her. His head pressed into the pillows and his eyes had closed.

"Let it out, baby" she told him. She could tell he was holding back. He looked back to her, intending to meet her gaze but instead found himself distracted at the sight of her breasts bouncing as she impaled herself on him again and again.

"Oh gods, _Skye_!" he yelled breathlessly. "Skye, Skye, FUCK, oh fuck Skye! Yes!"

"Are you going to come for me, Grant?" she whispered sensually.

Grant gulped, but shook his head no. "Not until you do, Skye."

She stared at him for a second, then shrugged her shoulders. "As you wish" she whispered. She brought one of her hands off of his chest and used her fingers to toy with her clit as she continued sliding off and back onto his stiff member. She moaned and Grant could feel her starting to tense up again. The sight, the sound, the _feel_ of her on him was almost too much for him. He was worried he wouldn't be able to live up to his word and was about to close his eyes again when he remembered the promise he'd made to himself not long ago, and forced himself to keep his gaze locked on her face.

It wasn't long before he was rewarded. A few more thrusts and Skye was shuddering, her inner walls collapsing around him, her mouth once again forming the perfect O he had felt against his neck earlier and had been dying to see.

Before she even had a chance to get over her climax he was already cumming inside of her, her perfect face sending him completely over the edge. His fingers, still holding her hips, dug into her skin and he breathed her name over and over again as his orgasm wracked through him, but he managed to keep his eyes on her face the entire time. And then, at last, she collapsed, throwing herself down on the bed next to him where they both lay panting for a few moments longer.

Eventually their breathing slowed, and Grant was about to fall into a blissful sleep, when he felt movement on the other side of the bed. He opened one eye and saw Skye climbing out of the bed and walking over to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"You can stay," he told her gently, "if you want". Skye looked up from the clothes she was sorting though and held his gaze for a moment. Only when she was sure that he really meant it did she allow herself a small smile; a smile that grew slightly as she walked back around the bed and crawled under the covers, and turned into a full blown grin when she felt his arm reach around and pull her closer to him. With a gentle sigh of happiness, Skye closed her eyes and happily fell asleep, wrapped securely in Grant's arms.


End file.
